


Spongebob and Squidward: D. A. D. D. Y

by Lord_Silence



Series: Piece of Shit Shitstorys [5]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Assamari, But this is not it, Calimari?, Fuok, He liked it tho, Help, His ass is a cave now, I had SBiNN 2 in my head for awhile now, I live the people who read my shitty storys, I meant love, I need help with Floattale, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Im warning you, Its coming soon, M/M, Poor Squidward, Rape?, Read if you dont like life, Shit, There will be a SBinN 3 coming!, Weed, Your Eyes Will Bleed, im sorry, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Silence/pseuds/Lord_Silence
Summary: Assamari.This is meant to make eye's bleed.---------------------------------------------------------------------The real SBiNN 2 is almost done!JK DIS' IS DA REAL SBiNN 2 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMy friend wanted me to do this, sorry.I dont know how to write this kind of stuff so, please don't judge(this too hard)!





	Spongebob and Squidward: D. A. D. D. Y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsukiKurosaki_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsukiKurosaki_67/gifts).



> Im sorry.

Fork and knife in his pockets, he burst through the door. 

 

The black mist covering the burglar disallowed Squidward from seeing who was trying to rob him.

“Squiiiiidwaaarrrd…..” The deep, raspy, SEXY voice drawled out.

 

“Who’s there!? I have ink, a-and I’m not afraid to u-use it-!”

 

The figure stepped out of the mist, S-SPONGEBOB!?

 

Spongebob grabbed Squidward, and put him on all fours-six’s?

 

Spongebob licked Squidwards ass, it felt….

Divine.

 

Spongebob pulled down his pants, and out came a big, juicy,

  
  


Blunt.

  
  


Squidward gasped. “S-spongebob! No, wait-!”

 

The blunt was shoved inside of Squidward’s ass.

Squidward screams from pain and intense pleasure.

 

“Daddy! Please more!” Squidward cries.

 

“B. E. G.” Spongebob orders.

Squidward moans. “Please  **_DADDY._ ** Ruin my ass!”

The blunt made Squidwards ass a cave.

“D. A. D. D. Y. ‘ S. C. O. M. I. N. G!” Spongebob moaned.

“Put it all in my ass, Daddy!” Squidward pleads.

 

Spongebob screamed and marijuana came out of the large blunt.

 

Squidward inked, and the marijuana also made him high.

 

“R. E. A. D. Y. F. O. R. R. O. U. N. D. 2?”

 

“I’m so hiiiiiggghhh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave moderate hate in the comments please. Leave good ones in the trash(just kidding)  
> This is meant to hurt you guys.


End file.
